Safety mechanisms for pistols have been developed for both hammer-fired and striker-fired semi-automatic weapons to prevent accidental discharge should the weapon fall, be dropped, or otherwise be subject to a sudden application of a stray force. Among the mechanisms developed for this objective are locking or blocking members associated with the trigger and/or firing pin to prevent such accidental discharge. It is to an improved cocking/de-cocking arrangement for striker-fired pistols to which the present invention is specifically directed. The new and improved arrangement permits striker-fired pistols to be simply disassembled without having to pull the trigger, a potentially dangerous condition if ammunition is in the firing chamber, as is the case with earlier de-cocking systems.